Refrigeration compressor with improved pressure chamber The invention relates to a special design of the closing means of the pressure chamber of a hermetic refrigeration compressor provided, in particular, for use in connection with household refrigerating and/or deep-freezing appliances.
It is known to provide such refrigeration compressors with pressure chambers, which are thus called because the refrigerant, after having been compressed by the compressor piston, flows into the same before being conveyed into the pressure duct of the refrigerant cycle.
The main reason for providing such pressure chambers resides in that they substantially fulfill the function of a sound absorber. For constructional reasons, such a sound absorber or pressure chamber is configured with one or several suitable recesses worked out of the cylinder casing of the compressor. Such a sound-absorbing pressure chamber is open on one side. This opening of the pressure chamber is closed by a separate lid which is attached during the assembly of the compressor.
According to the assembly procedure usually employed in accordance with the present state of the art for a lid of this type, the latter is bored through in its central section and a screw or a bolt B is inserted into such a bore A in a manner so as to enable the screw or bolt to be screwed in a respectively provided thread C cut out of an appropriately provided shoulder D which projects from the bottom E of said pressure chamber 2 in a suitable position, as is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, such a technical solution, even though it actually achieves the set object, involves some disadvantages. Above all, there is the necessity to use two additional structural components beside the already mentioned lid, i.e., the already mentioned screw bolt B and the seal F to be inserted between said lid and the opening of the pressure chamber, as can be taken from FIG. 1. It goes without saying that the use of such additional structural components results in increased costs in terms both of material and manufacture.
The second disadvantage rather refers to functioning, since the presence of said shoulder D and the screw within the pressure chamber will result in a considerable decrease of the volume of the pressure chamber and hence in a reduced sound-absorbing efficacy.
It is, therefore, desirable and, at the same time, the object of the present invention to provide a refrigeration compressor which combines an enhanced sound-absorbing efficacy of its pressure chamber with a general reduction of its manufacturing costs and which, at the same time, is cost-effective and easy to assemble using materials and manufacturing processes usually permitted by the present state of the art. The characterizing features of the invention are defined in more detail in the annexed claims.